deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wheezer
Wheezers are the aptly named Necromorphs which poison the air around them in Dead Space and are an important objective in the game. Overview Wheezers are a type of Necromorph found only in the sixth chapter of Dead Space. There are only a total of eight Wheezers encountered that are poisoning the air, and all must be killed in order to access the food storage container the Leviathan resides in. They resemble humans more than any of the other Necromorph species, except for their lungs, which are now many times the normal size of human lungs and located outside of their body, taking up most of their backs. They are constantly in a kneeling position because their arms and legs are fused together, and as a result are incapable of any movement. A distinct strained breathing sound can be heard in the vicinity of a Wheezer, hence the name. They are most likely the "terraformers" of any Necromorph ecosystem. Wheezers are virtually harmless; while being in the same room as them drains the player's oxygen, they lack any offensive capability and can be dispatched quickly. In fact, all of them (with the exception of one stuck in a nutrient vat storage chamber) can be killed with foot-stomps to conserve ammo. They are often alone, and the only true threat is multiple dangerous Necromorphs appearing after their death. Strategy No strategy is needed for the Wheezers, as they are mostly harmless to the player. They should be dealt with quickly because their gas can cause Isaac to suffocate, as it fills up the room that the player is in, and only dissipates when the Wheezer is eliminated. A simple foot-stomp will save ammunition (barring the one out of reach, where a gun is needed.) However, one should be wary of what comes after ''the Wheezer is dealt with. Several Infectors, Pregnants, Lurkers and Slashers can all attack after the Wheezer is killed. Never use a Line Gun's alternate fire on the Wheezer or other immobile Necromorphs, such as the immature Guardian, as the mine will detonate instantly, and deal no damage. Don't try to kill a Weezer with the Flamethrower, because it won't work, as if you were in a vacuum. Kinesis can also be used: ammo, various objects, even bits of smashed containers; they all cause damage when shot with kinesis. With 3-4 blasts, the Wheezer dies with no loss of ammo. Oddly though, explosives don't kill them instantly like they do most other Necromorphs. Trivia *Although Hydroponics were seen in ''Dead Space: Extraction, Wheezers are never seen nor mentioned. It is possible that they did not fully develop or had not become a problem until later. *Strangely enough, if Isaac suffocates because of a Wheezer, his corpse will float around the room even if he isn't in space or in a Zero-G area. This is likely to be a mistake by the developers because the same script used for the death in the vacuum of space is used for the Wheezer environments. *The Wheezer is the only Necromorph in Dead Space that doesn't attack Isaac directly, rather, it poisons the air Isaac breathes. *The appearance of the Wheezer in Dead Space: Martyr make it one of the first Necromorphs in the Dead Space universe appearing 200 years prior to the events of the game. *While all other Necromorphs encountered by Isaac on the Ishimura attack humans, the Wheezer is unresponsive to Isaac's presence or attacks. * Hammond describes Wheezers as "poison factories". * The Wheezers, not surprisingly, are one of the three Necromorphs that do not return from the original game. * The Wheezers, if examined, can be seen to have an extremely dark "Black" blood. * Suprisingly, Wheezers CANNOT be dismembered. * The Wheezer may not have been the name of this kind of Necromorph as the database describes them as Poison Pods or Factories (by Hammond) but this is still a very good name for this Necromorph as it breathes out a poisonous substance. Death Scene *The Wheezers do not have a scripted death scene, although Isaac will suffocate and float around if he stays near one for too long. Gallery File:-2053337593.jpg File:-2053337562.jpg File:-2053337531.jpg File:-2053264437.jpg|Wheezer in the nutrient vat storage chamber File:18pp.jpg File:52pp.jpg File:56pp.jpg Appearances *Dead Space: Martyr *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard (First and only appearance) Sources Category:Necromorphs